


Noctis and Prompto: A Trip To Remember

by Gdokim



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18+, Birthday, Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Yaoi, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdokim/pseuds/Gdokim
Summary: While on a surprise camping trip, Noctis finds himself falling for Prompto.





	1. On The Road

Noctis was excited, about his upcoming camping trip with Prompto, As he was making preparations, his thoughts fell on his friend...

They'd been friends for five years, having met back in High School and just like Prompto, he felt like an outsider too. He was the king's son and felt that he couldn't relate to anyone his own age, but Prompto was different and when they first met, the very shy Prompto had owned a camera and took pictures of everything he saw. One day while Noctis was walking to class, he noticed Prompto was standing near the lockers taking pictures of him. Thinking he was some sort of creep, he walked over there to confront him... and that was the day, he made his first real friend.

Prompto's twentieth Birthday was in three days, and this trip was a gift to him from Noctis and when Prompto first heard about the trip, he was excited. In an hour Noctis would be picking him up in the Regalia and taking him to some National Park located somewhere on Eos and it would be just the two of them. Oh, how he loved the idea of them being alone because secretly, he had been in love with Noctis for five years.

Parked in front of Prompto's apartments, Noctis took his phone from out of his pocket and dialed Prompto's number.

"I'm here." 

"I'll be down in a second!" Prompto said excitedly.

Noctis arrived twenty minutes later and Prompto jumped into the Regalia then Noctis drove off...

"So Noct, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"By the way, did you bring your camera?"

"Yes I did, why?" 

"Because where we're going, you're going to want to take a lot of pictures."

During the drive, Noctis and Prompto laughed as Prompto told one of his famous jokes. And after six hours on the road, they finally reached their campsite.

"Dude, this place is amazing!" Prompto exclaimed.

"See, I told you!" Noctis said.

"You're right, I'll be taking a lot of pictures here because it's beautiful!"

Then the two friends begin to laugh, as they removed their camping gear from the Regalia.

Setting up camp was fun and even though Prompto brought his own tent, they both decided to use Noctis' tent, because it was huge!

Later that day, after they were finished setting up camp, they decided to sit by the fire and roast marshmallows. As the two friends were chatting, the fire had built up its flames and illuminated the faces of both men. It was at this point, that Noctis looked over at Prompto and felt his heart flutter and his groin stir. Prompto was beautiful, Noctis thought from his blond hair to his splash of freckles. Ashamed of what he was feeling, he quickly looked away...

Later that night in the tent, while Noctis was sound asleep, Prompto began staring at him and then felt himself harden under his sweats. Oh, how he wished he was lying in the sleeping bag, next to him. He continued to stare at him until eventually, sleep took him too.


	2. Lets Go Fishing

The next morning, Prompto woke up to the smell of bacon. Noctis was cooking breakfast for them and boy, was he hungry! As Prompto stepped outside, Noctis greeted him.

"Morning, sleepy head," said Noctis

"Good Morning to you too and dude, the food smells great," said Prompto.

"Well thank you! I was so excited about this trip, that I couldn't sleep so I woke up at around 4 am and decided to make breakfast. Anyways, how would you like your eggs?" asked Noctis.

"Scrambled." 

"Scrambled it is!" 

" Thanks! Oh by the way, did you bring any coffee? If you did, I'll have a cup!" said Prompto.

"I sure did!" said Noctis excitedly.

After they were done eating breakfast, they decided to go fishing.

Noctis loved to fish and it was one way he relieved stress. As the sun moved overhead, the rays reflected off the lake and briefly illuminated Prompto's face, which caused Noctis' insides to flutter. What was happening to him, was he developing feelings for Prompto? No, he thought as he quickly dismissed the idea and chalking it up to brotherly love.

"Dude, look what I caught!" exclaimed Prompto excitedly.

Noctis began to blush, as he looked up at Prompto.

"Dude, that's a big fish!" Noctis said, amazed at the size of the fish.

Later that night, they ate dinner and told scary stories by the campfire, until both of them were just too tired to tell any more stories...

Inside the tent, both Noctis and Prompto lie in their sleeping bags, with thoughts of each other, plaguing their minds and both were heavy in thought when Prompto decided to speak...

"Noctis, are you awake?" 

"Yes." 

"I had a great time with you today," said Prompto.

"Me too," said Noctis.

"Goodnight, Noctis." 

"Goodnight, Prompto."


	3. Prompto Gets Scared

When they both woke up the next morning, it was chilly as it was late fall. Luckily though, Noctis had brought one of those tent heaters so he was able to place it in the middle of the tent so that he and Prompto could stay warm. Gathering extra blankets from the Regalia, Noctis placed them in their sleeping bags and placed heating pads underneath the blankets, in preparation for their sleep tonight.

As they both stepped out of the tent, they realized that fishing was out of the question, as they noticed that the lake was frozen over, so they decided to stay in and play their favorite video game, on their cell phones. As the night wore on, they chatted, ate and played their games until they both began to feel sleepy.

While Prompto lie in his sleeping bag, he thought he heard something just outside the tent and quickly jumped up and before he knew what he was doing, he jumped into Noctis' sleeping bag.

"Hey, dude! What the heck are you doing?" asked a surprised Noctis.

Trembling, Prompto asked in a whispered tone "Did you hear that?"

" Hear what?" asked Noctis a bit irritated.

As Noctis listened carefully, he too heard rustling just outside the tent. Placing a finger to his mouth, he slowly rose up and walked towards the entrance of the tent. With his sword in hand, he carefully opened the flaps and was surprised to find a stray cat.

Prompto sighed in relief when he saw the cat and went over to pick it up.

"Hey little buddy, whatcha doing out here?" asked Prompto.

"Meow." answered the cat.

Then Both Noctis and Prompto burst into laughter.

"Um, Noctis?" Prompto asked hesitantly.

"Yes," answered Noctis.

"Do you mind if I um, sleep with you tonight?" asked Prompto.

Noctis scratched his head and thought about it, then answered...

"Sure dude, why not, that's what friends are for, right?" exclaimed Noctis.

After feeding the cat he named Mew, Prompto slipped into Noctis' sleeping bag.

"Thank you," said Prompto.

"No problem, dude," said Noctis.

Since Noctis' sleeping bag was small, both men positioned themselves sideways, with Noctis in the back and Promtpo in front. Noctis placed his right arm around Prompto's waist and moved closer to him and as Noctis held Prompto, they quickly drifted off to sleep...


	4. Noctis and Prompto, Make Love For The First Time

Noctis got undressed and positioned himself behind Prompto, then he began kissing him. Then he began to feel Prompto's tongue slide down his body...

Noctis woke up to the cat licking his face and realized that he was just dreaming. A little disappointed, he looked over at Prompto and noticed that he was still fast asleep. Noctis' heart began to flutter, as he gazed down at the sleeping Prompto and thought, he was beautiful and began to blush. Still half asleep and hard from the dream, he positioned himself behind Prompto and then wrapped his arm around him, causing him to wake up.

"Mmm, good morning," said a sleepy Prompto.

Noctis greeted Prompto with a kiss, using his tongue he began exploring Promtpo's mouth and surprisingly, he didn't resist. As they kissed, Noctis slipped his hands into Prompto's pants and began rubbing him, which caused him to moan and Noctis to pre-cum. Realizing his pants were wet, he quickly slipped them off, revealing his length.

Prompto gasped, after seeing Noctis' length and thought, this must be a dream...He was about to give himself wholeheartedly to Noctis and he couldn't believe it! He was so madly in love with Noctis that to imagine his body on his own, made him tingle inside. He liked the way Noctis touched him and made him hard. Now, wanting to pleasure Noctis, he grabbed his length and began stroking it. Then he pulled his lips away from Noctis' mouth and began trailing his tongue down to his nipples and began sucking them. After a few minutes of teasing Noctis' nipples, he moved further down, until he reached Noctis' length and placed his mouth on it and began sucking, causing Noctis to writhe with pleasure. It was getting hot and so Prompto slowly undressed and placed his body on top of Noctis' and began grinding into him.

Seeing Prompto naked, caused Noctis to pre-cum. Unable to control himself anymore, he grabbed his length and wiped off some of the pre-cum off the tip of it and used it as lube, to tease Prompto's opening. When he was ready to enter Prompto, he looked down at him, nodded and then slowly slid his hardened length inside of him, causing Prompto to jump. He began to thrust gently into Prompto, making sure not to hurt him.

Both men began grunting wildly, as Noctis picked up his pace and began moving faster inside of Prompto and stroking his engorged length at the same time. Noctis continued moving his hips, in a rhythmic motion and pounding himself into Prompto's entrance...

Feeling Noctis deep inside of him, was far more than Prompto could handle and he began to come...

"Oh my God, I love you Noct, I love you!" Prompto cried out in ecstasy, as he came all over Noctis' chest.

Soon after hearing Prompto cry out to him, Noctis too released his come deep inside of him and kissing him, as he did. After Noctis was finished emptying his come inside of Prompto, he collapsed on top of him and began kissing him over and over causing Prompto to moan with delight...

Both men stayed that way all day, kissing and making love well into the night...


	5. Just Another Day Of Fishing

The next day the weather was nice, so Noctis and Prompto decided to go fishing later in the day, but for now, they were desperately needed showers...

For their trip, Noctis had brought along a portable shower, which included a built-in heater. After Noctis was finished setting up the shower outside, he undressed and quickly jumped into it. As he was wetting his hair, Prompto comes up behind him and wrapped his arms around Noctis' and began kissing his neck. Then Prompto's hand could be felt, worming its way down to Noctis' body and stopping just at his length. Grabbing some soap, Prompto began lathering it into his hands and slowly began working his magic on Noctis. He let out a moan and began to writhe under Prompto's touch. Unable to control himself, he slowly turned around to face Prompto and began kissing him. Grabbing Prompto by the hips, he lifted him up and let Prompto wrap his legs around him. Noctis then began teasing Prompto's hole, at first rubbing it, then gradually inserting his fingers and causing him to jump. Then when he felt Prompto was ready, Noctis grabbed his length and using the tip, began teasing Prompto's hole, then slowly he slid it in causing Prompto to yelp. Grabbing his hips, Noctis began bouncing Prompto on his length kissing him as he did. They continued this for another hour, until both of them came, with Noctis coming inside of Prompto and Prompto coming all over Noctis' chest.

After both men were finished with their shower, they gathered their fishing gear and headed for the lake. They set their fishing poles up and then sat down in their lawn chairs and to eat their lunch. Mew was also there, waiting for his lunch too.

As Prompto sat there waiting for the fish bite, he began to recall the events from yesterday and this morning and oh, how happy he was because he finally got to make love to the man he loved. He began to feel his cheeks burn when he recalled the moment he told Noctis he loved him and he wondered if Noctis felt the same way...

"Is everything okay, Prompto?" Noctis asked when he noticed Prompto was blushing.

"It's, it's nothing..."Prompto stammered as he answered Noctis.

"Sure, whatever you say, dude," Noctis said sarcastically.

Noctis thought it was cute when Prompto blushed and was curious at what was causing him to do it. Then he thought back to yesterday and this morning and thought, he loved how Prompto felt as they made love and the facial expressions he made, every time he thrust into Prompto was cute. But what really made him smile was when heard Prompto say the words "I loved you," and of course a myriad of emotions swept over him when he heard Prompto say those words. Now, something stronger was stirring deep inside of Noctis and the thought of being away from Prompto, sickened him...

"Thank you Noct," said Prompto.

"For what?" asked Noctis.

"For planning this trip," answered Prompto.

"It's no problem at all, I wanted you to have a great birthday but anyway, why don't scoot your chair closer to mine," said Noctis.

"Really?" asked Prompto excitedly.

"Really," said Noctis

Prompto slid his chair closer to Noctis. Noctis then grabbed Prompto's hands and held it, causing him to blush again. After a while, Prompto laid his head on Noctis' shoulders and fell asleep...


	6. Noctis and Prompto Enjoy Nature

The next day Noctis and Prompto decided to go hiking so that Prompto could take pictures. After breakfast, they grabbed their backpacks and started heading for the trails. As they were walking, Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, causing Prompto to blush.

How breathtakingly beautiful this place was, Prompto thought, as he was taking in the scenery. All these trees and wildlife were things you'd see, in one of those Nature Magazines. As Prompto began snapping pictures, he noticed Noctis standing under one of the trees. His heart began beating fast, when he realized just how breathtakingly handsome he looked...

Noctis noticed that Prompto was taking pictures of him and smiled. He began posing for Prompto and even going as far as taking his shirt off, despite it being chilly outside. Noctis winked at Prompto when he noticed him blushing at him.

"Do you like what you see, Prompto?" asked Noctis in a provocative voice

"Ye...yes..." Prompto stammered nervously.

"Come here!" Noctis demanded.

Prompto obeyed and walked over to Noctis and as he stood in front of him, Noctis grabbed him by the face and began kissing him. Then Noctis pulled away and grabbed his backpack, reaching into it, he retrieved a sleeping mat and a large blanket. He laid the mat down next to the tree and proceeded to kiss Prompto again and he began to undress and Prompto soon joined. Noctis sat on the mat, while Prompto sat on his lap with Noctis draping the blanket over them. Under the blanket, they began teasing each other and once they were ready, Prompto plopped down onto Noctis' hard member and began bouncing on it and at the same time, having his member stroked and as if on cue, both men were ready to come. After they were finished cleaning themselves off, something in the trees caught Prompto's eyes...

"Look, over there!" Prompto shouted excitedly, as he pointed to something off in the trees.

"What is it?" asked Noctis, as he followed Prompto's hand.

It was a bird, a rare bird that was only seen during the fall season. Prompto had to have a picture of this rare species of bird, called a Magi Bird.

"Noct, I'm going to get a picture of the bird and I'll be back in twenty minutes or so..." Prompto said as words trailed off...

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," Noctis said, as he winked at Prompto.

Nearly two hours had passed and still no sign of Prompto, Noctis thought as he paced back and forth, sick with worry as he waited for him to show up, but still no sign of him, Noctis decided to go look for him. Following the same path Prompto took, he began following it. Twenty minutes into his search, he came across a clearing, he felt something brush against his leg, he looked down and noticed it was Mew, he must've followed Prompto. Noctis carefully picked Mew up and began petting him and noticed Mew was looking in the direction of the trees After placing Mew on the ground, he ran into the woods and Noctis followed. Not long after, he found Prompto lying in a ravine, not moving. After Prompto finally awoke, a surge of relief washed over Noctis, Prompto was alive and Noctis was happy. It was at that moment he realized, that he loved Prompto. Helping him up, Noctis noticed that Prompto had twisted his ankle. Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto, to help balance him better and then whispered...

"I love you Prompto..."


	7. The End Of Noctis and Prompto's Camping Trip

The next day when Prompto woke up, he was on cloud nine after Noctis finally confessed his feelings to him. This was the best birthday gift ever, he thought and as long as he lives, he would never forget this trip with Noctis...

As he woke up, Noctis kissed Prompto and began to prepare breakfast for them. Today was the last day of the camping trip and so, he wanted to get a head start, before traffic got bad. As he was preparing their breakfast, he began to think back to yesterday, to when he confessed his feelings to Prompto. Noctis knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Prompto and he knew, had to break it off with Lunafreya. Noctis also knew, he was able to rule Insomnia, with Prompto by his side.

After Noctis and Prompto were finished with breakfast, they had a quick romp in the hay and decided they both needed showers. While in the shower, they began lathering each other with soap and kissing as they did. Already hard at this point, Noctis turned Prompto around, bent him over and plunged his already wet length into him and pounding him, until he came and afterward, letting the water rinse their bodies both off. After they were finished with their sex romp in the shower, Noctis and Prompto got dressed and began to disassemble the tent and slowly, load the pieces into the Regalia.

When they were finished loading the rest of the gear into the Regalia, Noctis took one last look, before him and Prompto jumped into the car, with Mew not far behind.

"Thank you Noct, for the most amazing birthday ever!" Prompto said as he laid his head on Noctis' shoulder.

"You're well worth it, Prompto," Noctis said, as he kissed Prompto on the head.

"Noctis Caelum, I love you with all my heart!" exclaimed Prompto happily, as he returned Noctis' kiss.

"I love you with all my heart too, Prompto Argentum," Noctis said as he wrapped his free arm around Prompto and brought him closer to him.

Noctis and Prompto stayed that way, as they drove back to Insomnia...

The End


End file.
